Elsword Luv
by ChocoPieCheryl
Summary: LEMON may be added in future chapters... Have fun reading. Sry I havent updated recently, this story is actually breaking a lot of rules TwT So im scared cause i might lose my account. PS copyrighting me? ...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Welcome to the Elsword OTOME game for girls. In this game, you get to pick the path. You can date either Elsword, Raven or Chung. Each path has a different story, but be careful… There is such thing as a GAME OVER in this game. If you get a game over, it means you don't get to date anyone. lol it's very rare though cause I like making dreams come true! :) If you don't like one ending, then just start over again and please don't scream at me DX You can imagine YOURSELF in one of these character's footsteps. ( You have to imagine it though ) ;D Haha… Some chapters are longer than others… sorry sometimes I didn't even notice. TwT But I also notice that if the pages are shorter the stories are longer and have more paths to choose. Hehheh… I wasn't sure if I should put some lemon or not… (I just turned 13)

So who would you like to be?

Aisha ( See chapter 2)

Rena ( See chapter 3 )

Eve ( See chapter 4 )

If guys would like their own otome game to flirt with the ladies of the game ;D , then message me soon… These take a long time to make.

Oh and also you pick the class. I'm not picking classes so you just have to imagine it. The town is Velder because I'm just too lazy to make all towns available. ( this story took about 2 months to make )

Good luck!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Aisha! How much longer are you going the sleep?" Elsword yelled as he flipped at the covers of my bed. I was going to fall off, the idiot.

Ugh… I don't want to be woken up by HIM…

What should I do?

1. Kick him ( See chapter 5 )

2. Fall off the bed and sleep on the floor ( See chapter 6 )


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was sleeping on the couch when I all of a sudden heard a scream coming from Aisha's room. I woke up, but I woke up to something I didn't expect. Ra-Raven… Was sleeping right next to the couch on his knees! His sleeping eyes were facing me. He was using his arms as a pillow. I was blushing so much, I could feel it! When exactly did this happen? Did something happen last night? Why am I on the couch anyway?

Oh my god… What should I do?

1. Wake him up ( see chapter 7 )

2. Pretend I'm still sleeping ( see chapter 8 )


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I awoke to Moby and Reby's greeting. "Good morning Queen Eve."

I stood up, exited my room, and went to the living room. I saw Raven and Rena sleeping at the couch, I better not disturb them. I walked outside onto the balcony to see Chung cleaning his armor. I walked over and greeted him. "Good morning, Chung."

"Oh good morning Eve!" He was working on his cannon. He looked a bit stressed.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well, Sort of, my cannon got jammed by something, but I don't know what. I can't seem to get it out."

Hmmm… I think I can help, but I'm afraid to damage his equipment.

Should I try?

1. Help him ( see chapter 9 )

2. I wouldn't want to take any risks. ( see chapter 10 )


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That's it! Red head is annoying me TOO much. I puffed up my cheeks and swung my dangling leg, but, that was a big mistake. I didn't realize WHERE exactly I kicked until I opened my eyes.

My foot hit him right in between the legs! I admit I enjoyed seeing him cringe in pain, but now I felt really bad! He dropped to his knees flinching in pain.

"Oh my god… I am SO sorry." I said getting up.

"I'll. Get. You. Back. For. This." He whispered still on his knees.

I tried my best not to laugh, but it was impossible. I started bursting out laughing! He took one of my pillows and threw it at me.

I stopped, "Hey!"

"You're dead Aisha!"

At that moment, things were flying through the air as we pelted our missiles of doom.

We suddenly paused. I heard footsteps coming from the hall way and a loud BANG. Rena was angry.

"You both… Annoy me so much….." She picked us up, dragging us both by the back collars of our shirts. I saw Eve observing the situation.

She sat us at the table. Raven froze with the coffee cup at his lips, his eyes wide at Rena's angered aurora.

Rena plopped down at her seat and put her head on the table, covering herself with her arms. I wonder what's wrong with her today.

Oberon and Ophelia brought breakfast in silence.

"Errm… So did everyone sleep well last night?" Chung said nervously.

1. "Yeah, I slept great until hot head here woke me up!" ( see chapter 11 )

2. "Yeah, I had a great dream." ( see chapter 12 )

3. "Yeah it was great, except I wish I slept with you. The would've made things even better." ;D (Go to chapter 48)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I fell off the bed and slept on the floor, but I didn't realize I rolled right into Elsword. He tripped on me! I opened my eyes to see… The idiot was on top of me! We were both cherry red.

We were in that position for what felt like hours! I was screaming on the inside, but completely frozen on the outside.

I heard the door BANG. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING AB-" Rena paused. "S-Sorry for intruding!" She slammed the door shut.

The both of us were still frozen. Oh no…

"Ummm… Can you get off of me please?" I whispered.

"Wha- Oh!" He sat right up. "Um okay, so it's time to get up so…" he walked out the door.

I got up still blushing. I got ready for the day, changing from my purple pajamas. When I looked at the mirror, my cheeks were still red!

I went into the kitchen and saw everyone sitting at the table. I sat next to Elsword at my usual seat… Why'd it have to be there of all places? Oh yeah, because Rena said if we spent more time together that maybe we would one day stop fighting… Pfft as if. We looked away from each other the ENTIRE meal. Rena had her head on the table the entire time; she didn't even touch her food. Eve, Chung and Raven all ate in silence.

Elsword excused himself from the table. Now I was VERY relieved. After him I excused myself from the table.

"I'm going out for a walk."

"Oh can I come with you?" Chung asked. He probably wanted to get out of the awkward silence as much as I did.

"Um…"

1. "Sure." ( See chapter 13 )

2. "No thanks I prefer walking alone." ( See chapter 14 )


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hey Raven, Wake up." I whispered.

He mumbled as his eyelids slowly lifted.

"Good morning Rena." He said quietly. He was half asleep until he finally realized where he was.

"Umm… What happened last night?" I asked.

He stretched, "You passed out while on patrol, I was really worried so I carried you home and stayed with you the entire night."

I blushed, "Umm Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled and got up walking to his room.

His smiles are so handsome I thought to myself as I walked into my room and got ready for the day.

I went into the kitchen and made breakfast. Everyone sat at the table. Elsword and Aisha looked away from each other with blushes on their face… Did something happen?

I didn't feel so well today, so I pushed my plate away and rested my head. It was very quiet. I wonder what's wrong with everyone today? Elsword excused himself from the table and went to his room while Aisha went for a walk with Chung. They probably wanted to get out of this awkward silence.

Eve left the table after she had finished her breakfast. Which meant I was alone with Raven… I felt like I owed him for carrying me all the way back last night. I wonder why I passed out.

"Rena? Are you asleep again?"

"No…" I sighed, I wasn't feeling too well. I lifted my head up and Raven felt my forehead and pulled his hand away quickly.

"You're burning up! I don't think you should fight while in this condition."

I feel terrible, but not being able to fight means that I'll have to stay here today… And If I do that I won't be able to help the gang with their missions.

What do I say?

1. "I'm fine, I can still fight, so don't worry about me." ( See chapter 15 )

3. "Well I guess I could use a day off…" ( See chapter 16 )


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I was still tired, so I rested my eyes a bit longer. Soon enough, I fell asleep again, and was woken up by the yelling of two teenagers.

"HEY YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS GET UP!" Elsword was shaking me by the arm vigorously while Aisha was shaking Raven by the shoulders.

"WHAT!" Raven glared at Aisha and I raged at Elsword. I hate being woken up so rudely.

"I-I-It's breakfast…" They both whimpered under our dark aurora.

I was blushing again after I just realized what Elsword had said a few seconds ago, "HEY YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS GET UP!"

"T-Then wake us up a little more gently." I calmed down.

Raven and I got up blushing and trying not to look at each other. Everyone sat at the kitchen table. Elsword and Aisha weren't looking at each other either, they simply looked away. They both reached for the milk carton at the same time and by mistake their hands touched. They both pulled away and never reached for the milk again. Yep something happened to them. Usually if they both reached for something at the same time they would fight over it.

I felt kind of awkward sitting next to Raven, I felt weird that even after I woke up and saw him I continued to sleep next to him. I know the safe and secure feeling I had around him was one reason, but still…

The whole breakfast was very silent, Elsword excused himself from the table and went to his room. Aisha went out for a walk with Chung. They were probably trying to get out of this awkward silence.

"Rena? Are you okay?" Raven asked.

"I'm fine…" I sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I just-"

1. "Wanted to talk to Elsword about something." ( See chapter 17 )

2. "Don't feel too well." ( See chapter 18 )


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance."

"Umm… Sure, thanks Eve." He handed me the cannon. It was very heavy. I fiddled with the cannon for a while but nothing happened. I checked the inside and saw something, I reached inside and took it out. It seemed that the hardened gun powder was clogged.

"Oh wow! Thanks Eve! Why didn't I see that before?"

"You're welcome."

I watched Chung polish his armor since I really had nothing else to be doing.

After a few minutes Aisha came outside, "Hey you guys it's time for breakfast." And she went back inside.

Chung and I went back inside as well and sat at the table at our usual seats. Elsword and Aisha weren't talking the entire time, usually they were the ones to bring up a conversation in the group, and most of the time they would be fighting with each other, but today was different. It was too quiet. Rena had her head down the entire time; Raven just stared at his plate and sipped coffee. Chung was awkwardly forking at his meal, and of course I was not the type of person to be bringing up conversations.

Elsword excused himself from the table, and after him followed Aisha. She and Chung both went for a walk, perhaps this silence was getting to them as it was to me. I quickly finished my breakfast and left for my room.

I sat there in silence the entire time. It was still morning, so the whole gang wouldn't be out doing missions just yet. Should I perhaps go look for Aisha and Chung while I wait? Or maybe I should go to Elsword's room?

How should I kill some time?

1. Go chat with Elsword ( see chapter 19)

2. Go find Aisha and Chung ( see chapter 20)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I am sorry Chung, but I would not like to take the risk of damaging your equipment."

"Oh that's okay." He returned to fixing it. "Oh I got it! The gun powder was jammed." He laughed nervously.

I do wonder if he thinks it awkward to be around me. He always seems so uneasy around me.

"Well I think breakfast is ready." I quietly said and stood up.

"Okay, I'll be there in a bit." He said as he continued polishing his armor.

I went back inside to see Elsword stomp back into his room and slam the door. "Ugh you flat chested idiot!"

Of course he had a fight with Aisha, this was indeed predictable. Perhaps I should speak to him about it? Although I am not at all good with these types of human behavior. Should I try?

1. Yes, it is a good opportunity to understand human emotions better. ( see chapter 21)

2. No, it is best not to be involved with these conflicts. ( see Chapter 22)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Yeah I slept great until hot head here woke me up!" I yelled straight at Elsword.

"This is the thanks I get for trying to be helpful?"

"Not a very kind way to wake a person up!"

"Hey! I was trying to help myself too! You snore like a flat chested pig!"

I laughed. "Then how come you waited until morning?" Yes why did he?

"Because-I…"

"Hmmm?"

"… I wanted you to get your beauty sleep, because you need it!"

OKAY THAT'S IT!

"CHAIN FIREBALL." The whole table exploded, but everyone picked up their plates and stared in a bored way still sitting on their chairs. Raven sipped at his coffee.

"What the HELL is wrong with you! You stupid tomboy! SWORD SLASH!"

And the whole place began to blow up.

"Ummm… Guys…" Chung finally spoke up.

"WHAT?"

"The house is half blown up."

Oh hell no…

Both of our heads creaked around to see the damage.

"You're both going to have to fix it." Raven said taking another sip.

"NO WAY AM I GOING TO HELP FIX THIS WITH THAT OLD HAG!" Elsword pointed at me.

"NO WAY AM I GOING TO HELP FIX THIS WITH THAT BEDWETTING LOSER!"

Everyone flinched. There was a scary aurora coming from Rena.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HELP FIX IT YOU ARE GOING TO FIX IT!"

"But…"

1. "Fine, but can I at least fix it with Raven?" ( see chapter 23 )

2. "What about the missions?" ( see chapter 24 )

3. "Fine, but can I at least fix it with Chung?" ( see chapter 25 )


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Yeah, I had a great dream." I said awkwardly.

"Oh really? What was it about?" Chung asked in a hopeful tone. Probably because he was hoping to make a conversation.

"Well… I forgot, but the important thing was that THAT GUY wasn't there." I pointed at the idiot sitting next to me with my free hand's thumb while scooping up some eggs with the fork.

"Geez… Aisha always wants to pick a fight with me…" Elsword whispered with his head low then looked the other way, "I'm sick of this kid already…" He got up and went to his room.

I immediately shut up after he said that. I don't think anyone else heard, but I did and it hurt. The reason why I was picking on him so much today was because of that dream I had. HE was there and it annoyed me because HE saved my life. I'm not sure why I'm so angry about it… Probably because it annoyed me how much he taunted me in the dream. It was Alice in Wonderland, I was Alice and he was the Cheshire cat. He looked… ATTRACTIVE? It was awkward… No just forget about that Aisha!

Rena's head went up. "Hmm? Did something just happen?"

"N-No… Anyways I'm going for a walk now!" I got up and went to my room to get dressed. ( Rena dragged me and Elsword while we were in pajamas )

After I got dressed I heard Chung, "Hey Aisha! Can I come with you?"

"Um…"

1."Sure." ( See chapter 26 )

2."No sorry, I prefer walking alone." ( See chapter 14 )


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 ( Author: OKAY! Who the heck is making all the porn of Elsword? If I type in Elsword Aisha on google images, BAM automatic porn everywhere… e.e )

"Sure! I'll be really happy if you come!"

He blushed, awww cute…

We walked down the streets and made small talk.

"So, Elsword woke you up today?"

"Y-Yeah…" I blushed at the memory.

"Maybe, I should wake you up next time?" Chung suggested.

I blushed even harder at that, "Umm sure…"

"Oh sorry, did that sound awkward? It's just that Elsword's wakeup call sounded a bit too loud."

"Yeah, if only he had a snooze button." I giggled.

We continued walking; I tried my best to make the awkward silence disappear.

Finally Chung said, "Well as long as we're outside on a walk, why not explore the town a bit?"

"Sure." Come to think of it, we never really did explore the whole town, just the areas that we were summoned to.

We walked through town and saw many places I've wished I've seen before. The scenery was beautiful and we were always able to find something to talk about. After a long walk, the both of us went to the park and sat at the swings, Chung even pushed me a few times!

After that the walking continued. We both got some cotton candy and shared the different colors.

"I really don't see the difference in the flavors." I stated.

"Well I guess blue is raspberry and pink is strawberry, but there isn't much difference."

"Hmm…"

Just then, something caught my eye. I grabbed Chung's hand and walked over to it, I saw the most beautiful fountain that I have EVER seen! The water was coming from a lion's mouth, and there were two large and beautiful wings at the sides of the fountain.

"Let's make a wish!" I told Chung.

We both pulled out and ED coin, and made a wish.

"What did you wish for?" he asked.

"That's a secret." I put my finger to my lips and smiled.

And the walking continued. We eventually walked into the shopping plaza, I looked at all the gorgeous objects and clothes with Chung. He even got me a little key chain with a bat on it, it had ruby eyes and an amethyst on the chest, and it was so cute!

"Wow Chung! Y-You really didn't have to!" I stared at it as we walked.

"It was nothing really, friends are supposed to give each other gifts right?" He rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"Well, I guess we should head back to the house now?" Even though I just hated to admit it. I was having so a really nice time with Chung, but I didn't let my disappointment show. I'm glad I decided not to walk alone today.

"Yeah, it's too bad we couldn't spend more time together, I had a lot of fun today!" He smiled.

I blushed. It really is possible for people to sparkle?

We reached the house and saw everyone outside. We discussed the missions that we were assigned.

"Well it's Aisha's turn to decide which mission to do first." Raven said.

Our options were either go to we Residential Area 3 to gather fifty stones from the glitters, or defeat Chloe at Hope Bridge, or defeat the Puppet master at Burning Hope Bridge.

"Maybe…"

1. Residential Area 3 ( see chapter 27 )

2. Hope Bridge ( see chapter 28 )

3. Burning Hope Bridge ( see chapter 29 )


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"I'm sorry, but I prefer to walk alone."

"Oh…" Chung looked disappointed. I felt bad, but I didn't really want anyone to come with me.

I walked through the door and walked around town, well I'm outside now so I might as well explore. I've never really seen the whole town before, just the parts that we were summoned to. After a few blocks of walking I went to the park and sat at the swings. After a few minutes of silence someone pushed me, it was Raven!

"Uhh, hi Raven."

"Hey Aisha. All alone?" He sat at the other swing.

"Yeah, it's peaceful." I smiled.

"Is it okay for me to crash?"

"Uhh-ummm okay…"

We kept making small talk, I admit it was very nice.

"How come you and Elsword were so quiet today?"

"Uhh-Ummm..." I remembered that scene, "We just had a fight that's all." We walked around the town and enjoyed looking at all the nice scenery, I talked about anything that popped into my head with Raven. We reached the town and got some ice cream, the both of us shared half of each other's since we both liked both of the flavors, but just couldn't decide which one. I didn't mind sharing.

"Hey Raven, do you like Rena?" I said out of NO WHERE! Why'd you just say that Aisha?

"As a best friend, yes. Why?"

"Ohhhh it's nothing. I'm not even sure why I asked" ( Author: BUHAHAHAHA because the author says so! )

I smiled, trying to look normal. He stared at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Is there alcohol or something in your ice cream?"

"H-Hey! I'm not drunk!"

He laughed. We talked until we were both finished with the ice cream. And the walking around town continued, after of few streets, something caught my eyes, it was the most gorgeous fountain that I've ever seen! The water was coming from a lion's mouth, and at the sides were two very large and beautiful wings. I grabbed Raven's hand and walked over to it.

"Let's make a wish!" I smiled.

He smiled back, and we both pulled out two ED coins and threw them into the fountain.

"What did you wish for?" I asked Raven.

"You."

I stared, I could hear crickets chirping.

"As a slave."

( Raven Fangirl: I'll be your slave Raven! *gets a collar* Author: Who the fudge are you and what are you doing in my otome game? O.o Raven Fangirl: Are you the cupid then? Shoot Raven with a love arrow so he'll fall in love with me! OR I'LL FREAKIN MURDER YOU! Author: *Throws a knife at crazed fangirls face* Fangirl: *Dead* Author: *drags dead body away* Okay nothing to see here people, just keep playing. )

I blushed.

"Aisha what're you thinking?" he flicked my forehead and started bursting out laughing.

"H-Hey! Don't tease me like that!" I whined.

He kept teasing me the whole rest of the way and eventually we came to the shopping Plaza. I looked at all the pretty objects and clothes with him. Raven even got me a little bat key chain with ruby eyes and an amethyst on the chest. It was so cute!

"R-Raven! You didn't have to!" I stared at it.

"I did, it suits you too well." He smiled.

I blushed. What's with all the blushing today?

"Well I had a lot of fun today." He said

"Me too!"

"But… I think it's time to go back." He sighed.

"Yeah…" I wish it wasn't time already; I was having a really good time with Raven. It was very relaxing not walking alone. I could feel the disappointment consume me, but I didn't show it.

We reached the house and saw everyone outside. We discussed the missions that we were assigned.

"Well it's Aisha's turn to decide which mission to do first." Raven said.

Our options were either go to Residential Area 3 to gather fifty stones from the glitters, or defeat Chloe at Hope Bridge, or defeat the Puppet master at Burning Hope Bridge.

"Well maybe…"

1. Residential Area 3 ( see chapter 27 )

2. Hope Bridge ( see chapter 28 )

3. Burning Hope Bridge ( see chapter 29 )


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"I'm fine, I can still fight, so don't worry about me." I smiled at Raven.

"O-Okay… Well do you think you can kill some time with me?"

I blushed. Like on a date? No… Don't think like that Rena. "Uh-Umm sure…"

"Great!" He grabbed my hand, "Let's go!"

His touch was so gentle. "So uhh… What are we going to do?"

"Well we've never really explored the town before… So let's look around!"

Come to think of it, that's true. We've only been to the places that we were summoned to.

As we traveled through the town, I was able to enjoy much of the nature scenery. It was fantastic. I felt like I was at home again. How come I've never noticed these places around town?

We went to the park and sat at the swings making small talk, he even pushed my swing a few times for me! I could feel my blush the whole time. After the park, the both of us walked back into town and got some ice cream, we both shared a spoonful of each other's since we didn't really know which flavor to get. It was delicious!

"I'm worried about Elsword and Aisha." I said out of the blue.

"Hmm? How come?"

"I don't know, don't they seem different today?"

"Well that is true, it was TOO quiet at the house, but I don't think you should let that bother you." He patted my head.

"Y-Yeah I guess you're right."

"Although you are a really good friend for caring so much about them." He smiled.

I just had to blush at that smile.

We both finished the ice cream and continued exploring town. After walking for a while something caught my eyes, it was the most beautiful fountain I've ever seen!

The water was coming from a lion's mouth, and on the sides were two large and very gorgeous wings.

"Wow…"

Raven noticed and smiled grabbing my hand, "Let's make a wish!"

That gentle touch again… Snap out of it Rena! This isn't a date. Or is it? The both of us pulled out two ED coins and made a wish.

"What did you wish for?" he asked.

"If I told you, it wouldn't come true would it?" I smiled.

We continued walking and eventually came to the shopping plaza, and looked at all the interesting objects and cute clothes. Raven even got me a key chain with a fairy made of jade.

"W-Wow! Raven! Y-you didn't have to!" I stared at the key chain the whole walk back home.

"I did, because it looked like it was meant for you."

I giggled a kind of awkward giggle, wouldn't people say things like that if they were out on a da- SNAP OUT OF IT RENA. I shook my head clean of the thought.

"Well I guess it's time to head back." Raven sighed.

"O-Oh yeah…" I could feel the disappointment consuming me.

"Hey Rena, your ears are down." He pointed.

I perked them up, "Oh that happens when I'm disappointed, I just had a really fun time with you today!" my face brightened.

"I had a good time too, we should take walks together more often."

I blushed again. Aisha would probably be laughing at how many times I've blushed. I could hear her now… Now, now Rena, there is no need to rage over that…

Eventually we were at the house and saw everyone outside. We discussed the missions that we were assigned.

"Well it's Rena's turn to decide which mission to do first." Raven said.

Our options were either go to Residential Area 3 to gather fifty stones from the glitters, or defeat Chloe at Hope Bridge, or defeat the Puppet master at Burning Hope Bridge.

"Well maybe…"

1. Residential Area 3 ( see chapter 30 )

2. Hope Bridge ( see chapter 31 )

3. Burning Hope Bridge ( see chapter 32 )


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Well I guess I could use a day off…" I sighed.

"Okay, you should go sleep in your room then." He suggested.

I put my head low, now that I think about it, I feel AWFUL. "Mmmk." I got up and went to my room.

. . . . .

I woke up, but I left my eyes closed, I could hear whispering.

"Which one of us is going to watch her?"

"Does she really need watching?"

"Of course you idiot!"

"I wonder who SHE wants to watch over her."

"Well we shouldn't wake her up though…"

I mumbled something very softly to myself, but I'm not sure what I just said. I'm pretty sure it was a name.

1. "Raven…" ( see chapter 33 )

2. "Elsword…" ( see chapter 34 )

3. "Chung…" ( see chapter 35 )


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Yeah I just wanted to talk to Elsword about something." Where the heck did that come from? Do I really want to speak with Elsword about something? Am I thinking straight?

"Oh okay. Then I'll be outside for a walk." He left the house.

I felt kind of awkward… What DID I want to speak about with Elsword?

Well I might as well go talk to him. I knocked on the door to his room, there was no response. I opened the door, "Hey Els-" I was shocked. Right in front of my eyes I saw Elsword lying down on his bed crying into a pillow.

"Els! What's wrong?" I sat next to him rubbing his back.

"O-Oh Rena! You shouldn't see me like this!" He revealed his face and blushed.

"It's okay to cry! Everyone needs to cry… Just tell me what's wrong. I'm sure that'll make you feel better." I did my best to soothe him.

"Ah it's nothing… It was just a dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well it wasn't much, but… I saw my sister… And you and everyone I cared about, They were all slaughtered by…" he paused a long while, "Me…"

I stared in silence for awhile, "That's just a dream Els, I know you won't ever do that in real life." I smiled.

"How can anyone know that?" he sniffled.

Wow, Elsword is really showing his soft side. Does he always do this when he's alone?

"Everyone knows, because you are our best friend. We trust you, and we know you won't ever do that."

"But still…"

"Who knows, maybe that wasn't even US in that dream."

"True…" He sat up. "Thanks Rena." He gave me a sudden hug.

I blushed, "Els? What's with the hug all of a sudden?" I said nervously.

"It's just a thank you hug." He chuckled.

Usually Elsword is the type of person I wouldn't expect to see crying over something as small as a dream. Maybe there was more to the dream then that.

We sat in silence for a few seconds. Then Elsword looked concerned.

"Hey Rena Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, why would you ask?"

"Well, it's just that your face is so red." He placed his palm on my forehead, "And you're burning up!"

"I-I'm fine…" I lied.

"I don't think you should do your missions today." He shook his head.

"B-but I'm fine…Really."

He shook his head again, "I think you should take a day off today."

I feel terrible, but not being able to fight means that I'll have to stay here today… And If I do that I won't be able to help the gang with their missions.

What do I say?

1.I'm fine, I can still fight, so don't worry about me." ( See chapter 36 )

2. "Well I guess I could use a day off…" ( See chapter 16 ) ( Tee hee I say that every school day ewe )


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Yeah, I just don't feel too well." I sighed.

Raven placed his hand on my forehead, "Yep, you're burning up. I think you should take a day off today."

What do I say?

1. "I'm fine, I can still fight, so don't worry about me." ( See chapter 15 )

2."Well I guess I could use a day off…" ( See chapter 16 )

( Author:This chapter is toooooo short D: Curse my laziness! )


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I approached Elsword's room and knocked gently on the door. There was no answer. I opened the door to see and astonishing sight. There Elsword lay on his bed crying with a pillow to his face.

I sat myself next to him and gently patted his arm, "What is the problem Elsword?"

"Wha-? O-Oh! Eve you shouldn't see me like this!" He slightly revealed his face, I could clearly see the red on his face. A symptom of embarrassment, love and sickness that people call blush I believe?

"It is okay to cry. This is quite normal for humans. Would you like to tell me why you are crying? That is one way of treating the sickness."

He chuckled through a sob, "Eve, crying isn't a sickness."

"Oh really? Then… Could you explain to me?"

"W-Well, crying is something people do when they're sad."

"So it is a symptom of sadness?"

"Well you could say it like that." He chuckled again, put the pillow away and patted my head.

"Would you like to talk about the cause of your sadness now?"

"Uhh-Umm… W-well… I had this dream and my sister, you and everyone I loved was there."

I listened carefully, so dreams can be one cause of human sadness?

"And they were all slaughtered by-" He paused, "Me…"

We were silent a moment. Why would Elsword of all people be so upset about something so false? Perhaps there was more to the dream then he has explained.

"I see… Although I find there to be a low probability rate of that ever happening I am afraid."

"But still… It makes me scared."

"A dream should not be a cause of fear." I patted his head. "All of your companions believe in you, there is no need to worry about something so illogical."

He smiled. "Thanks Eve." He gave me a hug. "I feel much better now."

"I do not understand your reasons for providing me with a hug so suddenly." I said.

"It's just a thank you hug." He let go and smiled.

"Humans embrace each other as thanks?"

"Yeah, it's pretty normal. Hey Eve, do you want to explore the town with me?"

"Of course." I said, The gang and I have never really explored the town before, we've only been to places we were summoned to.

"Great! Let's go!" He grabbed my hand gently and took me outside his room, through the hall and out the door.

We traveled around town and spoke not too frequently, but I did enjoy all the beautiful scenery we were passing. We went to the park and sat on the swings talking about my past and his, Elsword even gave me a few pushes. After the park, we went back to the town and both purchased some ice cream, we shared a spoonful with each other, it was delicious.

"Ahh Eve you're finally smiling!" Elsword smiled.

"O-oh I was?"

"Now you're blushing too!" he chuckled.

I looked away and giggled. Interesting.

We both finished our ice cream. Just then, I saw the most fantastic scenery of the day. I saw a massive fountain with water coming from the lion's head, and two fantastic wings coming from the sides. I grabbed Elsword's hand and led his too the fountain.

"Shall we make a wish?" I suggested.

"Sure."

We both pulled out two ED coins and made a wish.

We continued walking through the town and entered the shopping plaza since there was still some more time to spare. The both of us looked at the interesting knick knacks and objects, Elsword even bought me a key chain with one black and one white teddy bear, it very much reminds me of Moby and Reby.

"Th-Thank you Elsword, but that was not necessary."

"I know, I just wanted to buy it for you."

I gazed at him and smiled.

"Well I think it's time we went back to the house now." He finally said.

"Y-yes." What a disappointment. I was feeling happy, but now it's gone.

Eventually we were at the house and saw everyone outside. We discussed the missions that we were assigned.

"Well it's Eve's turn to decide which mission to do first." Raven said.

Our choices were either go to Residential Area 3 to gather fifty stones from the glitters, or defeat Chloe at Hope Bridge, or defeat the Puppet master at Burning Hope Bridge.

"Perhaps…"

1. Residential Area 3 ( see chapter 37 )

2. Hope Bridge ( see chapter 38 )

3. Burning Hope Bridge ( see chapter 39 )

( Author: Remember Do not show favoritism Cheryl! D: go Go ELeve! ElsxEve * shuts up now * )


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Well as long as I have some time to spare, I might as well try to find Aisha and Chung. I exited the house and explored the town by myself; there were many wonderful things that I have never really noticed before.

I saw Chung and Aisha at the shopping complex looking at the interesting items that were for sale, perhaps I shouldn't disturb them.

Suddenly someone grabbed my shoulder, I immediately looked behind myself to see Raven.

"Hi Eve."

"Hello Raven."

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was searching for Aisha and Chung."

"Oh okay…"

"But it seems that they are too busy, and I would prefer not to interrupt."

"Well then, would you, maybe, like to explore the town with me?"

"Alright."

I walked with him around town, we didn't speak too frequently, but I was never bored, I was able to enjoy all the beautiful scenery that we passed. We went to the park and sat at the two swings, Raven even gave me a few pushes, and it was quite relaxing. After a few minutes at the park, we went back into town and purchased some cotton candy, we shared some pieces since they were different colors, but nonetheless they were both very sweet and delicious.

After we finished the cotton candy, the both of us continued to walk through town, I spotted the most fantastic scenery of the day yet. It was a massive fountain! The water was coming from the lion's mouth, and there were two massive wings at both sides of the fountain.

I grabbed Raven's hand and led him to the fountain.

"Shall we make a wish?" I asked.

"Sure."

We both pulled out two ED coins and made a wish. After that we continued our walk, and eventually reached the shopping Plaza. I looked at all the interesting objects and knick knacks with Raven, he even gave me a key chain with one black and one white teddy bear. They both very much remind me of Moby and Reby.

"Th-Thank you Raven, although that was not necessary."

"I know, but I wanted to get it for you anyway."

I blushed at his kindness, "Ahh you're blushing." He chuckled.

I looked away and giggled. Interesting.

"Well, I guess it's time to head back."

I was disappointed now, "Y-Yes." I was feeling happiness, but now it is lost.

Eventually we were at the house and saw everyone outside. We discussed the missions that we were assigned.

"Well it's Eve's turn to decide which mission to do first." Raven said.

Our choices were either go to Residential Area 3 to gather fifty stones from the glitters, or defeat Chloe at Hope Bridge, or defeat the Puppet master at Burning Hope Bridge.

"Perhaps…"

1. Residential Area 3 ( see chapter 40 )

2. Hope Bridge ( see chapter 41 )

3. Burning Hope Bridge ( see chapter 42 )


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Perhaps this will be an educational experience?I gently knocked on Elsword's door. There was no answer. I opened it to see Elsword ripping his pillows and biting his blankets.

He did not realize I was there as I observed the situation. Is this what humans do when they are feeling upset?

Finally he noticed me, "EVE! You're not supposed to see me like this! GET OUT!" He threw the ripped up pillow in my face.

I caught it, "As you wish." And exited the room. What a rude way to dismiss unwanted guests.

I walked through the halls, I could tell breakfast was ready. "Hey Eve." I looked back to see Chung, he was rubbing the back of his head with one hand. "That was pretty rude of Elsword to kick you out like that…"

"It is alright, I do not completely understand human nature, so it does not matter to me."

"Oh…"

I am an emotionless person, that is true. I do not understand emotions, mainly because I am a nasod. I do not mind, but sometimes it does get to me. I cannot do anything to understand human's better.

Out of nowhere, Chung held my hand, "Hey don't let it bother you." He said shyly.

"It does not bother me at all Chung, what makes you believe it does?"

"Your expression tells me…"

My expression? How can he possibly tell? I hardly ever smile, I hardly ever frown, and I do not show my emotions.

"Thank you for your concern, but it is unneeded." I broke free from his grasp, perhaps that was a bit rude, but he is accusing me of being upset. I am not. Am I? ( Author: Okay so some you Elsword fangirls might be, sorry XD Do not kill the author is brought to you by… Cheryl :D )

Breakfast went by quickly and quietly. No one spoke a word, Aisha went for a walk by herself, even though Chung asked for permission to go with her. Is everyone acting a bit rude today? Poor Chung did not do a thing, yet he is being attacked by everyone's anger in a silent way. I could see all the disappointment on his face. ( Author: And his kitty ear like hair going down X3 )

"Chung," I finally said something. "Would you like to go out for a walk with me?"

He agreed, and we both exited the house. We explored around town, enjoying the beautiful scenery and discussing whatever subject that comes to mind. It was nice. We both went to a park and sat at the swings, Chung even gave me a few pushes, it was very relaxing. After that we both went to town, we bought cotton candy and shared the different colors amongst each other.

" I do not see the difference in the flavors…" ( Author: Does anyone know the difference? Eve or the reader: *Slaps* Shut up… This is my story. Author: TwT )

"Well the blue tastes more like raspberry, and the pink more like strawberry, but just barely."

"Hmmm… Interesting."

I did not want this walk to be awkward, so I talked about anything I could think of, I admit that even though it wasn't much, I was having a good time. After a few more minutes of walking, I had finally spotted the most beautiful scenery of the day. It was a massive fountain, the water was coming from a lion's mouth. On both sides of the fountain were two large and beautiful angel wings. It was beautiful!

I grabbed Chung's hand and led him to the fountain, "Shall we make a wish?" I asked.

"Sure." He blushed.

We pulled out two ED coins and made a wish. I sighed. We both walked around town a bit longer, eventually we were at the shopping plaza, I looked at all the interesting objects and clothes with Chung. He was even kind enough to buy me a key chain with one black and one white teddy bear, they reminded me of Moby and Reby.

"T-Thank you Chung, but that was unnecessary."

"It's okay, I got it for you because I wanted you to have it." He smiled.

I paused and looked at his happy blue eyes for a moment. "Well I guess we should head back now."

I shook my head and awoke from my daydream. "Oh… Yes."

I could feel a slight hint of disappointment. I was feeling very happy before, but now it is lost.

Eventually we were at the house and saw everyone outside. We discussed the missions that we were assigned.

"Well it's Eve's turn to decide which mission to do first." Raven said.

Our choices were either go to Residential Area 3 to gather fifty stones from the glitters, or defeat Chloe at Hope Bridge, or defeat the Puppet master at Burning Hope Bridge.

"Perhaps…"

1. Residential Area 3 ( see chapter 43 )

2. Hope Bridge ( see chapter 44 )

3. Burning Hope Bridge ( see chapter 45 )


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

No it is best not to get involved with these human conflicts. I paced around the house, not sure of what I should be doing. I checked on Oberon and Ophelia and Moby and Reby, they were all drawing, most likely because they did not have anything else to do.

I paced around, everyone was gone. What should I do? At that moment, the most unexpected thing had happened to me. My leg stopped moving, "What?" I tried to move it, but the more I tried, the more it hurt. My other leg stopped working as well. I cried in pain. I was still standing, but it hurt and I couldn't fall down.

My arms stopped moving, my fingers went numb. I cried for Oberon and Ophelia, but my voice was gone. Through my ears, all I heard was a ringing of pain. And thankfully I collapsed. All I can do now is wait.

. . . . .

"EVE! EVE!" Someone was shaking me vigorously. "WAKE UP!"

I slowly lifted my eyes to see some stranger. Wait no… It was no stranger, it was Chung! I blinked a few times. He was wearing bunny ears? He was holding up a golden pocket watch, he was wearing a tall black hat and a red checkered vest, "I'm going to be late! Late! Late!" He shrank and scurried into a small door.

Interesting… I looked around, everything was small, but me. I looked at my clothes, I was wearing a blue dress with a white apron and my hair was up in two pigtails. I had a ribbon tied at my waste and a necklace with a pocket watch. I do not remember when I changed into this.

I went on my knees and peeked at the tiny golden door, I poked at it with a finger and it bit me! Perhaps that was a bad way to show my curiosity.

"Hey! HEY! What's the big idea waking me up?" It yelled.

"I'm sorry. I just don't know where I am. Can you please help me?"

"Just go drink that dwarf potion over there on the table and get on with it."

I looked behind me to see a small table with a bottled potion containing a yellow liquid.

Hmm… Well this is a dream right?

I drank the potion and shrunk to the size of the door. I ran up to it and twisted the knob, opening the door. It looked as though I was in Velder, but it was different. There was much more unusual vegetation and a completely new style of décor. It was more like a forest.

I walked through, pushing branches away and jumping over thorns, until finally, I had reached a beautiful town. The buildings were pink and rosy, the sky was light purple not blue. I walked through the town, all the people there wore clothes much similar to mine, most of the people had animal ears as well. This was very confusing.

I caught a glimpse of Chung, "I'm late! I'm late!" He was running through the crowd while pulling his hat down. I ran after him unnoticed, but after so much running, I bumped into someone,

"Oh, my apologies." I got up and brushed my dress, then looked up to meet… RAVEN'S eyes?

"I'm sorry miss, it was my fault." He bowed in an unusual gesture. He was wearing a red knights uniform. He looked, as humans would normally say, very cool.

I was about to say something, something was dancing on my lips,

1. "R-Raven?" ( see chapter 46 )

2. "Wh-who are you?" ( see chapter 47 )

3. *Run away* ( see chapter 49 )


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"F-fine… But if I have to… Can I… At least fix it with Raven?"

"Why Raven?" Rena lifted an eyebrow.

"Because he's way more mature… And you can be sure that we won't blow up the house AGAIN." I gave an awkward thumbs up and smile.

Rena sighed, "Raven?"

He shrugged, "I guess it's okay."

"Fine Aisha, as long as you guys get it done by today."

T-T-T-T-T-T-TODAY? I nodded nervously.

"Well let's go buy the supplies then." Raven grabbed my arm and dragged me to the town since I was frozen stiff.

. . . . .

I walked with my head down and my arms crossed, this is all that damned red tomato head's fault. If he hadn't woken me up… But I do feel kind of bad, it was my fault too after all.

Raven looked back at me and patted my head. "Don't worry about it!" He smiled and looked the other way.

Well at least Raven doesn't seem too mad about it. As we walked through town, I saw the most beautiful fountain I've ever seen, the water was coming from and lions mouth and the fountains had two large angel wings coming from the sides.

I grabbed Raven's arm and led him to the fountain. "Let's make a wish!"

He smiled. We both pulled out two ED coins and made a wish, If only I had more time to enjoy the scenery in the town. Too bad I was busy. I did my best to stop any awkward silence from coming along as we walked. This walk was just so peaceful. I could've walked all day. Too bad I couldn't.

We got all the supplies, they were HEAVY and Raven carried a whole bunch of the loads. How the heck is he so strong?

He carried them all the way back to the house… Or what was left of it anyways, and left them on the ground.

"Okay let's get to work." The both of us started getting out wood and created the frame for the parts on the house that were broken. I took on nail and hammered it in while gradually taking out all the nails from my mouth. This was hard… And I've only done about six boards.

"Raven." I whined, "Can't I just use magi- That's what I'll do!"

"Wait Aisha n-"

Too late. I got my staff out and started murmuring a spell, but before I could finish, Raven tackled me down.

"Ow!" my eyes were closed in pain. When I opened them, I saw Raven, on top of me?

Why does god hate me? Something awkward HAS to happen when I'm with a guy. ( Author: Yes… Yes there has to be ;D )

We were both frozen for a very long time; I was a cherry with purple hair. And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, they did! One of the boards of the house frame fell on Raven's head and he passed out!

I quickly closed my eyes again and slowly opened them. The most awkward part about this was where his head was. I blinked, what the hell should I do?

1. Let him sleep ( see chapter 50 )

2. Wake him up ( see chapter 51 )


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"B-But what about the missions?" My voice shook.

"We'll take care of those while you and Elsword fix all of this." Rena glared at me. She looked so mad right now, better not argue with her.

I walked out of the house without saying a word, well I guess I'll have to buy the supplies first. Where'd Elsword go? I thought he was following me. I looked around everywhere, I didn't see him at all. I sighed, guess it's up to me to fix the house. I wonder where he went.

Something caught my eye just that moment, right there, in the center of town, was the most beautiful fountain that I had ever seen. The water was coming from the lion's mouth and at the sides of the fountain were two large and beautiful angel wings.

I walked over to it, took out an ED coin, and made a wish.

After getting all the supplies, I headed back to the house, thankfully someone was kind enough to lend me the shopping cart since this was SO heavy.

"Aisha!" I looked to where the name was coming from, Elsword was running up to me, then gasping for breath.

"I couldn't find you anywhere! I was so worried."

Didn't he see me leave the house? And he was worried?

I sighed, "Well I got all the stuff…" Then smirked, "So you do all the work now."

"WHAT? NO WAY!"

"Too bad." I grinned.

"No Rena told us BOTH to work, she'll be mad if I tell her you didn't help."

"I did help, I got all the supplies."

"PLEASE AISHA!" was he begging me?

I sighed, "Fine."

We carried the loads the rest of the way home. I was still mad at Elsword, although it was my fault too.

We both started to work on the house, it was hard work, I was tired after nailing only six boards.

"This is tiring." I whined.

"Well deal with it." Elsword kept saying.

I kept nailing down boards to make the frame. Why can't I just use magic? Wait that's what I'll do!

I looked back at Elsword to check if he was still working, he was looking away, perfect chance to use some magic. I murmured a spell.

"Aisha what're you-"

He tackled me down, "NO!"

"Elsword! I was doing just fi-"

The position we were in, was awkward. We both froze when we realized it.

Does god hate me?

Some of the boards that were still in the air from my spell fell down and buried us in a pile of wood.

. . . . .

"Owww…" I rubbed my head, "What happened." I looked around, there was no Elsword, I wasn't even in the house anymore.

I got up, the room was TINY! When I walked I had to crouch down, something jumped on my head and jumped off, ouch.

"I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" Was that Chung? In a bunny costume? I'm dreaming aren't I?

I looked at my clothes, they weren't mine at all! Instead of my usual outfit I was wearing a blue dress with blue ribbons at the waste and a white apron, my hair was up in two pigtails tied up by blue ribbons.

This is weird… Chung shrunk down and ran to this tiny golden door, he quickly opened it and slammed it shut.

I looked at the tiny door and poked its door handle, it sneezed! I took my hand away and shook it.

"Can't I get any sleep around here these days?" It yelled with a yawn.

"Sorry… I just want to know where I am."

"Just drink the potion on the table over there and get on with it." It spat.

I looked back at the tiny table; there was a bottle with yellow liquid inside. I guess I had nothing to lose, this was a dream right?

I took the bottle and jugged it down. At first there was nothing, but then I started becoming smaller and smaller until I was the doors size.

The door was asleep again when I reached it. I twisted the door knob and entered.

I was back to normal size… I think, but that didn't matter anymore. It was a beautiful sight to see! The whole place was like a jungle out of a fairy tall, the flowers were huge, and the trees sparkled. I walked through the forest moving branches away, admiring the scenery. I enjoyed it for quit sometime, until I realized I didn't know where exactly I was going

I kept going, but finally reached a conclusion. I was lost.

"Where the heck am I!" I shouted.

"Where the heck are you? Then where the heck am I?" I heard a purring like voice. Out of nowhere these gold chains came out and grabbed my arms and legs, I was trapped!

I looked up at a tree branch, ELSWORD? He was wearing a striped purple and light purple scarf, he had bangs that covered one of his eyes, (his costume was like Rune Slayers, except his pants were black, and he had a collar) He had a small black triangle under his eye, it was like a strip. He had red cat ears and a striped red and pink tail. Was everyone in cosplay?

"What's an outsider like you doing out here hmm~?" He jumped of his branch and lifted my chin up.

I blushed, "I-I don't even know where I am!"

Elsword circled around me and all of a sudden hugged me! WTF is going on? I would punch him, but I can't, for now.

"You know it's not safe out here."

"W-what're you doing?"

"Marking you with my scent."

WTF, "W-what?"

"Don't worry, as long as you have my scent on you nothing here will hurt you… Except for me." I could feel his grin.

"What the fuck is with you Elsword!"

"You know my name? You're an interesting one~" he broke the chains lose, I was about to punch him, but he was too quick and grabbed my wrists in time. "You know… That's not the proper way to thank someone." He hissed and glared into my eyes.

"Since when did you start acting like such a romantic?" I tilted my head.

"Ever since I first laid my eyes on you." He said smoothly.

I stared, "Who the heck are you?"

"You already know my name, I'm Elsword the Cheshire Cat, and these are my forests. And you'll have to pay the penalty for intruding, outsider."

"Wha- I don't even know HOW I got here!"

"Fate?" he grinned.

Who the fuck does this guy think he is? "GAHHH!" He's gonna die NOW! My leg went up, but before it could hit him, he swiftly caught my foot with his other hand.

He fell down with me under him, "You know… You're just asking to be my property."

"Propa- WHAT?"

He chuckled darkly, "Hasn't anyone warned you? The Cheshire cat is the Incubus of the forest." His eyes were so evil, yet so cool in a way. WHAT'RE YOU SAYING AISHA! THIS IS JUST A TRICK!

I blushed, "G-Get off of me!"

"Fine." He got up and sighed. "You're just too cute to abuse." He smirked.

I slapped him across the cheek, but all he did was laugh.

He was annoying, but the thing about him that made me feel weird was those ears.

Those twitching ears… I just have to touch them.

1. "Are you really E-Elsword?" ( see chapter 52 )

2. "C-Can I touch your ears?" ( see chapter 53 )


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 AUTHOR: NOOOOO WHY THE HELL DO THE FISH IN MY AQUARIUM KEEP DYING? T.T BREATH LITTLE FISHY! BREATH! Ahhh it's dead T.T *has a fishy funeral* Would anyone like to say a few words?

"F-Fine, but can I at least fix it with Chung? Please?"

Rena looked at him, he shrugged, "If it keeps the house up, I'm all for it."

She nodded and everyone left us alone. I grabbed Chung's hand and went to go buy supplies with him, "Thanks."

"No problem." He smiled.

We walked around the town stores and gathered all the supplies, it was heavy! Thankfully Chung was super strong, probably from holding his cannon all day.

Something caught my eye just then. Right in front of my eyes was the most beautiful water fountain I've ever seen!

Chung noticed me walking toward it and followed. "Let make a wish!" I smiled.

We both pulled out two ED coins and made a wish. "What was your wish?" I asked.

"If I told you it wouldn't come true would it?"

We continued walking to the house and finally made it. I got to work on my side and began nailing boards down to fix the frame of the house. This was hard! It's only been six boards and I'm already tired. Why can't I just use magic? … Pfft duh Aisha.

I got my staff, looked to see if Chung was watching and began to murmur a spell. Boards started to float in the air.

He paused, "Aisha what're you-" He gasped and tackled me down.

"Hey! Chung! Let me use magic!"

"No Aisha! We both know that's a terrible idea!"

I tried to struggle, but his grip was strong! We both paused. The position we were in was… interesting? This couldn't get any worse, wait it could. All the boards toppled over us and began to drown us in wood.

. . . . .

"Hey! Aisha! Get up!" Something hissed.

"WAH!" I sat up and screamed. I rubbed my head, ouch that hurt.

Wait... Where am I exactly? I got up and hit my head on the ceiling. Wait, why was the room so small? I crouched down on my hands and knees.

I looked forward to see… The weirdest… Yet cutest thing I've ever seen. Chung in bunny ears! He had a red vest with lots of gold chains, and black pants with a lot of pockets. He had to be on his hands and knees like me. His ears went down! Kawaiiii!

I looked down at my clothes; I was now wearing a blue dress with an apron and a dark blue ribbon at the waist. My hair was up in two pigtails.

Chung and I looked at each other and blushed.

"Wha? Chung what happened?"

"I'm not sure, but we both came here after the lumber fell on us and knocked us out."

Just then, a small mouse ran right past our hands, I watched it as it entered through a tiny golden door and scurried away. That was weird… I crawled over to the small door and poked the door handle. It sneezed!

"Sheesh! Can't a door get SOME sleep around here?" He yelled with a yawn.

"I'm sorry, I was just wondering where you lead to."

"Whatever!" It snapped, "Just drink the potion on the table over there and get on with it!"

Chung and I looked behind our backs to see a small table with a bottle containing some yellow liquid.

"Well… I guess this is a dream." I went over to it and uncorked it.

"Wait! What if something bad happens?" Chung grabbed it.

"But what else can we do here Chung? My shoulders are cramped and I don't see any other way out of here!"

He thought for a moment, "I-I guess you're right, but I'm going to drink it first!"

Was he worried about me? My face was burning red.

He took a gulp of the potion and began to shrink; I took a gulp and shrank as well. We both went to the golden door who was now fast asleep, Chung was about to knock, but I stopped him and took the door handle and opened it. He shrugged and we entered the mystical forest. We were back to normal size now, but the plants weren't. They were huge and beautiful! The scenery was amazing.

"Wow…" Chung sighed and held my hand.

Uhhhh…

"Oh sorry." He blushed and rubbed his head.

"N-No problem."

We walked throughout the forest since there was nowhere else to go. I didn't mind as long as I was with Chung. I pushed some branches out of the way, but just to see more.

"Ummm… Chung… I think we're lost." I declared.

He sighed, "I knew it. Well what should we do?"

"Well I guess we keep-" I was cut off, out of nowhere these golden chains wrapped me around the arms and legs and pulled me up into the tall trees. I screamed, but soon found myself gagged.

"AISHA!" Chung yelled.

"Shhhh…" Something whispered in my ear.

I bit the gag, "Who're you?" I choked.

He licked my ear, "Know now?"

I flinched, whoever this guy was, he was in for a slow and painful death.

"No."

"Really? You must be an outsider than. My name is Elsword, I am the Cheshire Cat. This is my forest, and you two are trespassing."

We watched Chung from the trees, if only I had my staff with me.

"Sorry, we're lost. Can you please remove the gag?" I mumbled. I'm not even really sure what I was saying.

"As long as you keep quiet." He removed it.

"We're sorry, we're lost, please let me go."

Elsword shook his head. "You're too cute."

I blushed, my eye twitched. I punched at him, but fell out of the tree instead. Falling to the ground, I closed my eyes and was ready for the painful impact, but it never came, something caught me. I opened my eyes, of course Elsword caught me. He sighed, "I'm a Cheshire Cat, no one can run from me." He grinned.

"Aisha!" Chung ran over, he paused, "Elsword?"

The cat closed his eyes and smiled. "Well I guess it's time for me to go now. I will forgive you outsiders just this once." He started to walk away.

"WAIT! How do we get out of here?"

"Just keep heading North of here." He waved a hand. "Oh and one more thing." He popped up next to me and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Bye~"

I was screaming at the air when he vanished, "I'll kill you the next time I see you, you stupid red head!"

Suddenly, Chung grabbed my hand. His eyes were hidden by his hair. "Come on Aisha let's go." I walked with him, he seemed very upset. Was it about the kiss?

We eventually made it out of the forest. The town was a lot like Velder, but filled with more vegetation and color. We kept walking north since we had no idea where to go.

"Wow!" there was so many people; many had strange animal ears too.

Hmm I want to explore, but I kinda want to explore on my own. Maybe…

1. "I'm going to explore the town on my own." ( see chapter 54 )

2. "Let's explore Chung!" ( see chapter 55 )


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Sure! I'll be really happy if you come!"

He blushed, awww cute…

We walked down the streets and made small talk.

"So, Elsword woke you up today?"

"Y-Yeah…" I blushed at the memory.

"Maybe, I should wake you up next time?" Chung suggested.

I blushed even harder at that, "Umm sure…"

"Oh sorry, did that sound awkward? It's just that Elsword's wakeup call sounded a bit too loud."

"Yeah, if only he had a snooze button." I giggled.

We continued walking; I tried my best to make the awkward silence disappear.

Finally Chung said, "Well as long as we're outside on a walk, why not explore the town a bit?"

"Sure." Come to think of it, we never really did explore the whole town, just the areas that we were summoned to.

We walked through town and saw many places I've wished I've seen before. The scenery was beautiful and we were always able to find something to talk about. After a long walk, the both of us went to the park and sat at the swings, Chung even pushed me a few times!

After that the walking continued. We both got some cotton candy and shared the different colors.

"I really don't see the difference in the flavors." I stated.

"Well I guess blue is raspberry and pink is strawberry, but there isn't much difference."

"Hmm…"

Just then, something caught my eye. I grabbed Chung's hand and walked over to it, I saw the most beautiful fountain that I have EVER seen! The water was coming from a lion's mouth, and there were two large and beautiful wings at the sides of the fountain.

"Let's make a wish!" I told Chung.

We both pulled out and ED coin, and made a wish.

"What did you wish for?" he asked.

"That's a secret." I put my finger to my lips and smiled.

And the walking continued. We eventually walked into the shopping plaza, I looked at all the gorgeous objects and clothes with Chung. He even got me a little key chain with a bat on it, it had ruby eyes and an amethyst on the chest, and it was so cute!

"Wow Chung! Y-You really didn't have to!" I stared at it as we walked.

"It was nothing really, friends are supposed to give each other gifts right?" He rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"Well, I guess we should head back to the house now?" Even though I just hated to admit it. I was having so a really nice time with Chung, but I didn't let my disappointment show. I'm glad I decided not to walk alone today.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw an odd figure through the shadows, he was motioning his finger for me to come.

"Wait one sec Chung, I'll be right back."

I ran over to the shadow, it was a cloaked man. He sank into the darkness and motioned his finger for me to come over, "Who are you?"

Slowly and cautiously I walked over. The person grabbed my arms and kissed me! Wait, he was putting some type of liquid into my mouth! His hood came down… ELSWORD?

. . . . .

"Awahhh… What happened?" I rubbed my head and sat up. My head looked everywhere around the room. It was a tiny room. I went on my hands and knees and crawled around. Elsword! I'm gonna murder that idiot! But what exactly did he do? What was the liquid he gave me? Ugh I'm confused. I looked down at my clothes to see they weren't my clothes at all. I was now wearing a blue dress with a white apron and a blue ribbon tied at my waist. I was wearing blue and white stripped long socks and purple heels.

All of a sudden someone jumped on my head! Ow.

"Oh no I'm gonna be late!"

Chung? In bunny ears?

He shrank down and went through this tiny golden door. I went up to It and poked at it, how am I going to get down there?

It bit my finger all of a sudden!

"Ouch!"

"Can't I get SOME sleep here anymore?" It complained loudly.

"Sorry for disturbing you, but I'm lost."

"Just drink that potion on the table over there and get on with it!" he spat.

I looked behind myself to see a small table with a little bottle that contained a yellow liquid. Great… More liquids. Oh well this is a dream right?

After jugging it down I shrank to the size of the door and twisted the knob. Now I was back to normal size, I think.

There was a HUGE forest in front of me. Everything was huge, the flowers and the trees. After a few hours, I knew I was lost. And I was getting hungry. I thought I smelled something good, but I didn't know where. This forest is huge!

I saw some fruit on the trees, but I shouldn't eat it! Should I?

1. Eat it, this is a dream right? ( see chapter 56 )

2. Don't eat it ( see chapter 57 )


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Okay, then let's go to Residential Area 3."

We all left for the dungeon, Residential Area was the easiest dungeon so we weren't fretting about any battle techniques.

We entered to find a gang of thirty glitters right in front of is.

"Attack?" I said.

Elsword shook his head. And we walked right through them. They were too scared of us.

Of course since this dungeon was way too easy for us, but that was a big mistake, a glitter thrower was right above me, and a giant rock came crashing down, Raven managed to punch it into piece, but the rocks had already hit me in the head.

"AISHA!"

. . . . .

"Owww… My head." I rubbed at my head, those rocks hurt. The room I was in was TINY. "Where am I?"

Ouch someone jumped on my head! "I'm late! I'm late!"

Was that… CHUNG? With bunny ears? He shrank and went through a tiny golden door.

Oww… My head is being ABUSED today. I looked down at my clothes, just to see those weren't my clothes at all. I was now wearing a blue dress with a white apron and a blue ribbon tied at the waist. I crawled on my hands and knees and explored the room. The door that Chung went through was tiny! I poked at the knob and it sneezed!

"Geez! When can a door get any sleep around here?" It yelled.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know where I am. Can you help me?"

"Just drink the potion on the table over there and get on with it!" It snapped.

What a rude door.

I looked behind me to see a tiny table with a bottle containing yellow liquid. Hmm, well this is a dream right? I took the bottle and jugged it down. Slowly I shrank to the doors size. That felt weird. I ran to the golden door, he was sleeping again! I twisted the door knob and went through.

Now I'm back to normal size, but that doesn't really matter anymore. Right in front of me was a GIANT forest, everything was HUGE. There were giant flowers and vines everywhere! The trees were so high that I couldn't see the sky anymore.

Well might as well go through, I didn't have anywhere else to go. Thankfully this was a dream. If only I knew where I was going. I pushed branches away and walked on the stiff dirt and over large boulders.

"Ugh, I'm hungry." I sobbed. It's been hours and I still don't know where I am.

"Then want to share a meal with me?" Someone with a cat like voice jumped down in front of me, startling me.

"ELSWORD?"

He smiled, "Oh you know my name already?"

"Yeah… What's up with your outfit?" He was wearing a cat costume, with red and purple ears and tail, his tail was moving on its own? ( he wore something like Rune Slayer's costume, but his pants were black. And he had gold chains and a collar.)

"You… Must be an outsider than. My name is Elsword, I am the Cheshire Cat. These are my woods, and I am afraid YOU are intruding."

"I-I'm sorry, I'm lost. And how am I intruding? I already know you!"

"Ohhh you much be talking about my outside body. I'm sorry to say I'm not Elsword himself."

"Okay! So how do I get out of here Cheshire?"

"Before you go. Didn't you say you were hungry?" He asked.

My stomach rumbled, I nodded.

"Then come with me." He motioned his hand to follow.

Well this was a dream right? I followed him to what seemed to be his lair. His twitching ears… and that tail… I just HAD to touch them.

I just had too.

1. Grab his ears. ( see chapter 58 )

2. Grab his tail. ( see chapter 59 )


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Okay, let's do Hope Bridge."

We all headed for Hope Bridge, we made a plan first, Hope Bridge was pretty hard.

When we entered, there were already about thirty glitters there to greet us, but before we could attack a bunch of dark elves came from behind and grabbed us, throwing our weapons and items to the floor. Then handcuffing us and giving one another a nod.

"What do we do!"

"You're a mage. Shouldn't you be able to do something?" Elsword said boredly.

"Oh you're right." I began to murmur a spell while the glitters and elves were dragging us with them.

Too bad one glitter noticed and smashed my head with a rock. I could see blood trickling down my face.

"AISHA!"

. . . . .

"Owww… My head." I rubbed my head and felt my face, there was no blood. Where am I? The room was TINY!

Just when I thought my head couldn't hurt more than this, someone jumped off my head!

"I'm late! I'm late!" Was that Chung? In BUNNY ears?

I didn't know things could get any weirder, but they did. Chung became tiny and ran through this tiny golden door. I looked down at me clothes, they weren't my clothes anymore! I was now wearing a blue dress with a white apron and a blue ribbon tied at the waist.

I crawled over to the door and examined it, pressing the door know with my finger.

It sneezed! " Geez can't a door get any sleep around here these days?" It yelled.

"I-I'm sorry." That was startling, "I'm lost."

"Just drink the potion on the table over there and get on with it!" He snapped.

I looked behind myself to see a tiny table with a bottle containing a yellow liquid. Well this is a dream right? I took the bottle a jugged it down. Slowly I shrank down to the doors size. I ran to it and twisted the door knob.

Things can't get any weirder can they? Now I was normal size, but now there was another new problem. Right in front of my eyes was the BIGGEST forest that I've EVER seen. The flowers were beautiful , but HUGE. The trees were so tall, I couldn't even see the sky. There was nowhere else to go.

With no other options, I entered the giant forest. I pushed branches and stumbled over vines. My dress was a mess now.

I sobbed, "I'm lost."

"You're not lost, I just want to keep you here." Something jumped from a branch and plopped down next to me.

"Elsword?"

"Oh so you already do know my name." he smiled, "Why are you crying?"

"Why wouldn't I? I'm lost and don't know where the heck I am!" My stomach rumbled, "And I'm hungry…"

"Well if you're hungry, why don't we share a meal together? Then after that I can show you the way out of here."

I perked up, "Really?"

"Unless… You want to stay here with me?" He leaned towards me a purred.

"Uhhhh…"

"You know you're on my territory. You should be punished." He smirked.

I slapped him, "In your dreams." And added, "Who the heck are you? Elsword would NEVER say something like that to me."

"I am Elsword, but not himself. I am Elsword, but I am different from Elsword. I am his soul. Who he wants to be, his feelings, his heart, his thoughts, I am a Cheshire Cat. You are an outsider; you are the one who needs to find her true love to leave. Touch the person you love through the soul. Only then may you leave, if you fail, you will cease to exist."

"Wait, how did that happen?"

He thought for a moment, "Did you happen to come across a fountain where magic water comes from the lion's mouth?"

"Y-yes, but how come Chung isn't here?"

"He's not here either because he hasn't been knocked out or fallen asleep yet , or because he doesn't love anyone."

"So all I have to do is find a… Soul mate to leave?"

"Yes~" he purred and leaned towards me again.

"Not gonna happen." I slapped him on the cheek.

"I do hope I can leave this place soon though." He sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I am a lost soul, Elsword does not know who he loves. He has many loves. So for now I am stuck here."

"W-Where is HERE?"

"You're in SoulMaze. The place where lost souls stay lost until found."

"What's with the deep talk?" I stared.

"Everyone speaks like this." He sighed. "Didn't you say you were hungry?"

My stomach growled.

"Come with me then." He grabbed my hand and led me to his lair which was in a tree trunk.

"It's so dark here…"

"Oh sorry I forgot, you don't have night vision." He turned on a lamp, not the best house in the world, but it was nice for a tree trunk house.

He got some snacks and came back into the room, "Sorry I can't cook."

"That's okay, I can't really either."

We ate the snacks in mostly silence, he attempted to say some very… Awkward things here and there, but I either slapped or kicked him.

"Well I guess I should show you the way to town, but do you want me to come with you? Or I can tell you the way there."

"Ummm…."

1. "P-Please come with me." ( chapter 60 )

2. "Please tell me the way there." ( chapter 61 )


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Burning Hope Bridge."

Everyone flinched, that place was HOT. We headed to the dungeon, very slowly. Very… Very… Very…

"Okay why are we going so slow?" I pushed everyone to the dungeon entrance and we walked in.

We met eyes with about forty glitters. Most of them had armor, this would be hard. I got out my staff and everyone else got out their weapons. We ran up to them, I used a lot of fireballs on the armored and shield glitters. Some glitter necromancers appeared, what are they doing here? Oh well. They're not much, but what confused me was how they all surrounded us and held their staffs in the air.

We froze,

"Gah! what's going on?" Raven shuddered.

"My body is all numb!" Rena whined.

Our souls started to come out of our bodies, I didn't know necromancers could do that! No way was It gonna end like this!

As everyone struggled to get out of death's grip, I murmured a spell through a few chokes. Our spirits were coming back!

But… Why am I looking at myself? Wait… I'm in Elsword's body?

"Gah! Aisha! What did you do!" Rena err I think said.

"Uhh-ummm…"

"Whatever! They're still here!" Err my body shouted out.

"But how do we fight?"

Elsword in my body took out my staff and started awkwardly hitting them, "Geez! How does this piece of crappy wood DO any damage?"

"Piece of-" I was angry now. I threw his sword directly to his head, but quickly he ducked and it hit a glitter in the errr area…

"HEY! THIS IS YOUR BODY IDIOT!"

I calmed down.

"Hmmm… Chung's cannon is too heavy." Eve said.

"Let's just switch weapons!" Raven in Rena's body grabbed his sword from Rena in Raven's body.

( Author : is confused :D )

"Errr right." She got her bow.

( so basically Eve is using Chung's cannon, Rena using Raven's sword, Elsword using Aisha's staff.)

So far… This wasn't proving AT ALL successful. Everyone kept hitting each other. "Aisha can't you do anything about this?" Elsword yelled at me.

"I don't know!"

"Didn't you say you were the best mage in the whole world you loser!"

"Lose-" Now I was angry. I yelled out the first spell that came from my head.

. . . . .

"Owww my head."

"Pfft you idiot."

"Wha?" I looked around. There was Elsword, in a cat costume?

"You idiot! What spell did you use?" He grabbed me by the collar of my new dress and shook me wildly.

"I-I don't know!"

My dress was blue and had a white apron with a blue ribbon tied at the waist and I wore longs light blue and white socks with blue heels.

Elsword had red and purple kitty ears and a striped tail with a giant red and purple fuzzy scarf with two black triangles under his eyes ( Elsword was wearing something like Rune Slayers outfit, but with black pants instead.)

"Pfftt what are you wearing?"

"I don't know! What about you mom!"

I paused, where the heck was my staff when I needed it? I slapped him in the face, he slapped me back! And it ended up in a huge slapping fight (LOL that's funny to imagine.)

"OKAY!" I stopped his hand, " this is getting us nowhere! Speaking of nowhere… WHERE ARE WE!" We were in a huge forest, HUGE! Everything was HUGE! The trees were so high I couldn't see the sky and the flowers were big enough to use as a bed.

"I don't know. I just suddenly woke up and you were here." He rubbed his head.

"Well let's not just sit here!"

"But we don't even know where we are!"

"Whatever!" I aggressively took his hand and dragged him around the whole forest for hours, I was so mad right now. Of all the people to see when I woke up it had to be Elsword… TWICE!

"OW!" he slapped my hand away. "This is pointless! I'm walking by myself!"

"HUH?"

1. "Wait no! I'm sorry!" ( see chapter 62 )

2. "FINE!" ( see chapter 63 )


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 ( Author: I try my best to make the pages equally long, but I can't T.T )

"H-How about Residential Area 3?" That the easiest one.

We all headed to the dungeon, not caring about a plan.

When we entered we were greeted by about thirty unfriendly glitter eyes. Aisha just pushed them with her hands and gave them a one hit death. That's pretty impressive…

Eventually we made it to the boss, but this wasn't what we were expecting… All the Velder bosses were right in front of us!

Everyone got their weapons out, "Ideas anyone?" Raven asked.

"JUST GO OUT AND CHARGE!" Elsword ran straight for the bosses.

"ELS YOU IDIOT!" Aisha ran after him.

Somehow I had a feeling that something was terribly wrong.

In seconds the whole gang was on the ground.

"Why are they suddenly so strong?" Aisha gasped.

"Who knows…"

When I didn't think things could get any worse they did. Oni hound grabbed me with one hand and tossed me into the water.

"RENA!"

Raven? Did he seriously jump after me? I was too hurt to move, but he grabbed my arms and I felt the powerful impacts of the water and waterfall.

. . . . .

I sat up a gasped, looking around I saw that I was at the dock near a town, but… Something felt weird. I looked down and saw Raven was… Under me, he must have protected me from the water. His skin had many red marks! I got up, what was he wearing? It was… Handsome. He was now wearing a red knights uniform with many medals and gold buttons, he wore a cloak like cape. I looked down at my clothes, I was wearing a blue dress with a white apron and a blue ribbon tied at the waist. I wore long blue and white stripped socks and blue shoes.

Raven slowly sat up and mumbled to himself rubbing his head. "R-Rena are you okay?"

I blushed, "Raven! Why did you do something so stupid!" I was surprised by my own outburst of anger.

"To save y-"

"Don't ever do that!" I sobbed and walked away. I was so mad at myself, and I felt so bad for what I did to Raven, I just couldn't face him anymore.

I walked past the dock and saw a large town. Ahhh, but maybe I should head back and see if Raven is there? But…

1. Go see him ( see chapter 64 )

2. Just keep walking ( see chapter 65 )


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 ( Note only the beginning paths sound similar for all the characters)

"Ummm, how about Hope Bridge?" I guess that was okay.

Everyone shrugged and we walked to the entrance. When we walked through we were greeted by about thirty unfriendly glitter eyes.

We defeated them all in about thirty seconds and continued on. Eventually we made it to the end of the dungeon. There Chloe was, shooting so many arrows like a coward.

Everyone attacked, Elsword got hit by arrows multiple times, Aisha yelled at him for being so stupid, Raven, Eve and I silently killed. It was a normal battle I guess.

We easily defeated her; I guess the whole gang has progressed tremendously, but why does my head hurt so much? I'm getting dizzy… Maybe I should have stayed in bed today.

. . . . .

"Ahhh where am I?" I sat up and rubbed my head. Looking around, I could tell I was definitely in a town, but next to me was a forest.

I looked down at my clothes, they weren't my clothes at all anymore! I was wearing a blue dress with a white apron and a blue ribbon tied at the waist. I had blue and white stripped socks with blue shoes.

"Hmmm… It's not really my color, but it's kind of cute."

Where do I go? I'm in between a forest and a town, the forest looks lovely, but the town seems safer.

Hmmm am I more adventurous or cautious?

1. Forest ( see chapter 66 )

2. Town ( see chapter 67 )


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 ( Sigh I quit Elsword T.T But if you knew a WS named Saliya that was me )

"B-Burning Hope Bridge."

Everyone flinched. The hottest dungeon, why'd I pick that first?

Everyone walked very… Very…Very…Very…Very…Very slowly, until Aisha pushed everyone by their backs all the way there.

We all hesitated at the entrance, but we shoved each other in getting ready for the heat.

Once I got it, I felt like getting out. Right in front of our eyes were about fifty glitter eyes, most of them with armor. That's not good.

Immediately war broke out, out numbering wasn't enough to stop us. All of the monsters were on the ground in seconds, but we were almost on the ground as well with this suffocating heat.

"System… overheating…. maintenance crucial." Eve repeated.

This was strange. Why is this dungeon so hot? It's never been THIS hot before. First Eve passed out, then Chung.

"I guess that's what happens when you wear too much armor." Aisha shrugged. ( BM Raven took of his jacket if Raven is a BM in your story )

"Ughhh I should've stayed home today." And the last thing I remember was being picked up by someone.

. . . . .

Someone shook me awake, "Rena? Get up please."

I sat up, "My head…"

"Huh?" I looked around, was that CHUNG in a bunny outfit?

"C-Chung? Where are we?"

He shook his head, " I don't know, I just woke up and saw you here."

I looked around. We were in a tiny room. My clothes were different, I was no wearing a blue dress with a white apron and blue ribbon at the waist, my socks were blue and white stripped with blue heels.

Chung was wearing a red checkered vest with several gold chains at the pockets and black velvet pants. He had tall white bunny ears.

I went on my hands and knees and crawled around the room. I found a tiny golden door.

I poked at the knob. It sneezed!

"Geez! Can't a door get any sleep around here?" it yelled.

"I'm sorry we're lost."

"Just drink the potion on the table over there and get on with it!" It snapped.

"This bottle?" Chung picked it up and crawled over with it.

"YES! NOW DRINK IT AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Okay…"

I reached for it, "Wait Rena, let me drink it first. To make sure it's safe."

"You don't have to do that Chung."

"I want to. I don't want you getting hurt."

Chung's genuine concern really touched my heart.

He drank some of the potion and gave it to me. I gulped the rest down, and we slowly began to shrink.

The both of us were now at the doors size. I twisted the knob and we both went through.

Now we were human size again, I think, but the forest wasn't. It was HUGE. The trees scraped the skies so high that you couldn't even see them. The flowers were big enough to lie down on! It was beautiful.

"What now?" Chung asked.

"I guess we go through."

"But, what if we get lost?"

"We're definitely going to get lost." I grabbed his hand and ran to the trees.

The forest was lovely, but walking through it was not. I kept tripping over vines and rocks while soiling my dress.

"We're lost." I declared.

"Yeah, I knew it after five seconds of being here."

I giggled.

"Don't elves have some power to guide them through a forest?"

I shook my head no. Usually we'd climb trees to sight the nearest towns, but with trees this high, I wasn't willing to try. ( OMG that rhymed :D )

I stumbled on another vine and got ready for the impact, but it never came. Instead there were several golden chains tied around my arms, legs, and waste. I was pulled up swiftly before Chung could come to my aid.

"RENA!"

I was about to yell for Chung, but someone gagged me, "Shhhhh." It was a boy's voice.

Who was it that was behind me? What was he going to do with me?

"Ungag me." I mumbled.

"If you promise to be quiet."

I nodded and the gag came off. "Who are you?" I whispered and coughed while squeezing my eyes shut.

"My name's Elsword, what's yours?" he purred. Purred?

I opened my eyes to see Elsword right in front of me. He was wearing a cat costume, he had purple and red stripped ear and tail with two stripes under his eyes. There was a big fuzzy red and purple scarf around him ( He was wearing a Rune Slayer outfit, but with black pants instead. )

"Els?"

"Your name is Els? What a coincidence!"

I shook my head vigorously. "No, my name is Rena."

"Hmm…" He stared at me for a long while. Where EXACTLY was he staring? "Well Rena… What business do you have here? This is my territory and you and your friend are intruding."

"We're sorry, we're lost."

He thought for a long while. "Okay then. I guess I'll help you guys out of here." He shrugged and grabbed me in bridal style and jumped off the tall tree. I clung onto his neck, it was like he was gliding down!

"Chung!" I said after he put me down. Chung ran over. "Rena!" and… Errr… hugged me.

"I was worried!"

"I'm sorry, but Elsword is going to show us the way out of here."

"E-Els?" Chung looked over my shoulder. "E-Els?"

The cat waved. "This way." And led on.

We continued heading north, south, east, west, northwest, northeast, southeast and so on. How the heck does Elsword know where he's going? Until we finally reached a town.

"This is where I'll be leaving you two now." He began to walk back to the forest, "Oh and one more thing." He swooped in and gave me a kiss on the cheek! "I need some type of payment." He smirked and vanished.

I was frozen. So was Chung. Until finally, he grabbed my hand and started to lead me around town.

There were so many nice places to explore, I was kind of hoping to explore by myself since I had no idea where Chung was leading me to.

"Step inside! Step inside the maze of mirrors and discover your fate!" A man with a large black cane and a purple vest chanted next to a mirrored entrance. Sounds tempting.

1. "Chung, is it okay if I explore on my own a little?" ( see chapter 68 )

2. Just keep walking with Chung. ( see chapter 69 )


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 ( I've just started my otome game for guys also called a galgame… So far I have nothing. Does anyone know what guys think about? D:

"Raven…"

. . . . .

I opened my eyes to a dark room. I saw someone that sat criss cross on the floor. When I looked down at my clothes, they were no long mine, I was now wearing a blue dress with a white apron and a blue ribbon tied at the waist. I wore long blue and white stripped socks and blue heels.

I crawled on my hands and knees to the figure, I was afraid of being spotted; I'm not sure why I even bothered. There was nothing but darkness in the room.

"H-Hello?" I called out inching closer.

"Hmm?" the figure looked my way. "Oh a visitor, haven't had one of those in a while."

"W-Where are we?"

"You're in my lost lonely world, apparently, but it's strange. How did YOU get in? This place is meant to isolate me."

I rubbed my head, "The last thing I remember was saying a name."

"Hmmm?" he looked intrigued now. "Is that so?"

Maybe I shouldn't be giving this guy too much information.

"Y-Yes well… Who are you?"

"First… Tell me the name."

"What?"

"The name you said before you came here."

" I don't think I should be telling you that…"

"Just tell me, you can trust me."

I don't trust this guy one bit.

"If you tell me, I can also get us out of here."

No he must be lying.

"I'm not lying if that's what you think."

Can he read my mind?

"No I cannot read minds if that's what you think."

Okay~

"JUST TELL ME THE NAME!" He demanded.

His rage startled me, "Why do you want to know so badly?"

He walked up to me and looked at me with a cold stare, then grabbed me by the collar of my dress and held me up in the air.

"I'VE BEEN WAITING 18 YEARS ALL ALONE IN HERE! ALL JUST FOR ONE STUPID NAME! YOU CAME HERE FOR A REASON!"

I coughed, "Then there must be a reason why you're in here!"

1. "I WON'T tell you!" ( see chapter 70 )

2. "Just tell me what name you need." ( see chapter 71 )


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Elsword…

. . . . .

It was hot… Very hot… I woke up from some of the sweat that trickled down my cheeks.

"Why is it so hot?" I sat up and looked around. The whole place was on fire!

Quickly I got up and ran as far away from the flames as I could, but what startled me most was when I tripped over someone's body. R-Raven? E-Eve? Aisha! Chung! Why were they all… They were dead. I gasped from shock and loss of air. I tried shaking their bodies with my hand, but it was no use, they had no pulse.

Who could've done this? The fire was closing in on me, I had to leave now.

Before I took any steps away, Raven started to twitch and move slightly, as did Chung, but… Eve and Aisha were gone now! What's going on?

"I can't move…" They both said. I don't think I can save them both…

1. Save Raven ( see chapter 72 )

2. Save Chung ( see chapter 73 )

3. Try to Save them both ( see chapter 74 )

4. Leave them both ( You evil D: ) ( see chapter 75 )


	35. Apology

Welp it turns out interactive games are not allowed on this site, so I'll have to take my otome games off, sorry. I'll be finishing the rest of the story and create a website. I'll post it on my profile when I finish. I don't know why they don't allow interactive fanfics… What kind of rule is that? Soooo sorry people, guess Ill try to make a site or post it somewhere else. Keep checking my profile regularly and it might show a new site where I posted the story.


	36. Chapter 35 please read authors note here

Chapter 35

( Author: Well since no admin in the website has banned my story, I might as well continue. I've seen a BUNCH of fanfics that broke the rules. Mainly the no interactive game rule. I'm not sure what's wrong with interactive fanfics. It would make the site more popular right? But for now I shall continue this until an admin tells me to delete. I really don't want to *Hugging laptop* T.T please don't make me delete this, but seriously I've seen a LOAD of fanfics that broke the rules, like the interactive one, it stated that there were no reader/second character stories… SEEN IT EVERYWHERE. So what's wrong with this? I really don't get it. I'm not copyrighting anyone, well I have no intention. Since Elsword IS NOT an otome game, is there really anything wrong with a fanfic otome game? The visual novels are WAY better anyway. It's not like everyone will copy my idea and otome game companies will run out of business, in fact there are many free fan made otome games, because there are barely any real ones in the USA. I've only seen like ten, half of them I don't like. I have deleted my Soul Eater otome game since I do know that Soul Eater is more popular than Elsword, but I can always put it back although I don't want to find any police at my door one day. :I Would someone please tell the admins to take off that rule? Seriously? What's so bad about interactive fanfics? I would understand a fanfic on something that is already an otome game is a bad idea, but a visual otome game is much better than a story. It annoys me about how many rules there are, some of them talk about grammar, not everyone is good at writing, some people just want to feel recognized in the world! But they can't do that if they get reported for bad grammar! I do agree with some people that making fun of disabilities and such IS terrible. But CMON! AN INTERACTIVE GAME IS BAD? One person told me to get rid of my Soul Eater otome game, I don't think the person is an admin, just a really strict adult… I have NO WHERE ELSE to post this so far. So I'm doing my best to make my own website for these. But I have ONE question for you, if there were more of these, would you quit playing ACTUAL otome games? I wouldn't. Plus there are many free fan made otome games out there already. I really don't see what wrong with these. The makers of Elsword are already making a lot of money, there is no otome game for Elsword, so I won't damage their business. I think they should make it illegal to make otome games on something that is already an otome game, but a game that no one even bothered to make an otome game for? People would eventually finish it and move on. THE END. )

Chung…

. . . . .

I woke up to find myself in a burning forest. A burning forest! I got up and ran as fast as I could, away from the fire, but it felt like it was coming closer and closer.

My feet planted themselves to the ground; someone was right in front of me! C-Chung?

"Rena?"

I was frozen, I couldn't breathe.

"You did choose me right?"

He turned to face me, his cannon was smothered in blood. His face was full of sadness.

"C-Chung? What happened?"

I looked over his shoulder. Raven! Elsword! They were slaughtered!

"W-what happened?" I was shocked.

"I had to, because I wanted you to myself." He rubbed his arm. I ran back into the burning forest, I was so confused.

I feel down a cliff and squeezed my eyes shut, what's going on?

I'm not really sure what happened after that, when I opened my eyes, I wasn't falling anymore. Now I was in a tiny room.

"What?"

Before I could do anything the tiny room began to swirl around and change, it was now a giant but beautiful forest! Everything was huge! Before I could take much more in I found myself seeing so many flashing lights, the shock was too much for me and I fainted.

I opened my eyes again to see a cat and a rabbit touching my face with their noses.

"mmmf?"

"Oh good you're awake." The cat said… Wait… THE CAT SAID?

I sat right up and scooted back, "WAH! TALKING CAT!"

"Relax Rena it's me." Elsword was right in front of me now!

"Yeah, me too." The rabbit popped into Chung.

I had to look away for a moment, that was too cute!

Then I looked back, what were they wearing? Wait… What was I wearing?

My normal clothes had now turned into a baby blue dress with a white apron and a big blue ribbon tied at the waist, the boots I wore were blue and had flowers and golden rings ( like WS shoes )

The rabbit was wearing a red and blue checkered vest with many gold chains and a golden pocket watch, and he had bunny ears. Elsword wore a cat outfit with a giant red and purple fuzzy scarf, he had red and purple cat ears and tail. ( his outfit was like Rune Slayers, but it was all black ) Two black triangle stripes went down his cheeks.

"W-Where are we?"

"I have no idea." They both shook their heads.

We were at a town dock, that's for sure.

"HEY!" Someone shouted. R-Raven?

"Raven?"

"Found you." He was wearing a red knight uniform, with a black caps ( kind of like an elofficer outfit)

He blushed at the sight of me, I blushed from his blush.

"Where are we?" Chung asked.

"We're in this place called Soulland." He responded.

"Okay~ How do we get out of here?" Elsword asked.

Raven shrugged.

"Well…" Chung grabbed my hand, "Guess we've got to do some exploring then."

"Hey! How come you get to hold Rena's hand?" Elsword smirked.

Chung blushed and let go. "She needed help getting up."

Raven chuckled, "Well let's go."

We walked for a long time around town; everyone wore mysterious outfits and most had animal ears.

"Step right up! Step right up! And enter the maze of mirrors! Enter your fate! See your destiny! Step right in!"

Sounds tempting, maybe I should take just a peek inside? But I can't leave the others.

1. Leave the others and explore on your own. ( see chapter 76 )

2. Keep exploring with the others. ( see chapter 77 )


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"I'm fine, I can still fight, so don't worry about me." I smiled at Elsword.

"If you say so."

There was a moment of silence.

"Well if you say you're okay, then let's go somewhere!" He grabbed my hand.

"Wha- Where?" We started walking out of his room and down the hallways.

"Well we've never explored around town before, so let's do some exploring!"

As we traveled through the town, I was able to enjoy much of the nature scenery. It was fantastic. I felt like I was at home again. How come I've never noticed these places around town?

We went to the park and sat at the swings making small talk, he even pushed my swing a few times for me! I could feel my blush the whole time. After the park, the both of us walked back into town and got some ice cream, we both shared a spoonful of each other's since we didn't really know which flavor to get. It was delicious!

"Elsword, do you like someone?" I said out of the blue. Where did that come from? (Author: *laughing evilly in the distance*)

"Hmm? Why do you ask?"

"I don't know…"

"Well I'm not really sure. There are a lot of people I like right now."

"Really? Who?"

"Trust me, I'll tell you when the time comes." He smiled.

I just had to blush at that smile.

We both finished the ice cream and continued exploring town. After walking for a while something caught my eyes, it was the most beautiful fountain I've ever seen!

The water was coming from a lion's mouth, and on the sides were two large and very gorgeous wings.

"Wow…"

Elsword noticed and smiled grabbing my hand, "Let's make a wish!"

That gentle touch again… Snap out of it Rena! This isn't a date. Or is it? The both of us pulled out two ED coins and made a wish.

"What did you wish for?" he asked.

"If I told you, it wouldn't come true would it?" I smiled.

We continued walking and eventually came to the shopping plaza, and looked at all the interesting objects and cute clothes. Elsword even got me a key chain with a fairy made of jade.

"W-Wow! Els! Y-you didn't have to!" I stared at the key chain the whole walk back home.

"Nah, I had to, it reminded me of you."

I giggled a kind of awkward giggle, wouldn't people say things like that if they were out on a da- SNAP OUT OF IT RENA. I shook my head clean of the thought.

"Well I guess it's time to head back." he sighed.

"O-Oh yeah…" I could feel the disappointment consuming me.

"Hey Rena, your ears are down." He pointed.

I perked them up, "Oh that happens when I'm disappointed, I just had a really fun time with you today!" my face brightened.

"I had a good time too, we should take walks together more often."

I blushed again. Aisha would probably be laughing at how many times I've blushed. I could hear her now… Now, now Rena, there is no need to rage over that…

Eventually we were at the house and saw everyone outside. We discussed the missions that we were assigned.

"Well it's Rena's turn to decide which mission to do first." Raven said.

Our options were either go to Residential Area 3 to gather fifty stones from the glitters, or defeat Chloe at Hope Bridge, or defeat the Puppet master at Burning Hope Bridge.

"Well maybe…"

Area 3 ( see chapter 30 )

Bridge ( see chapter 31 )

Hope Bridge ( see chapter 32 )

( Okay so I'm having some trouble continuing my fanfics, I need inspiration, so I might be on Elsword around Velder on Friday or Saturday and 2 to 6 or something, on 7/27/12 or 7/28/12 someone help me T.T)


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 ( omg I found out where my inspiration came from! The reason why I get so stumped is because it's a game that comes in chapters and I have to wait like three weeks till those chapters come out… D: Oh well, the chapter I just played was very inspirational, BUT LEFT ME IN A HUGE HANGCLIFF! DX )

"Residential Area three seems to be the best option." I stated.

We headed to the dungeon, no one was the least bit afraid of what was to come. It was the easiest dungeon of all Velder dungeons.

But as soon as we entered, all the fear that was gone had returned. There were several thousand glitters right in front of our eyes, an army. However, they were not the strong type.

After about an hour, we cleared the dungeon easily, but it did take much of our strength to defeat so many.

"Where did they all come from?" Aisha asked.

"By my calculations, I did not even know it was possible to fit so many in this one dungeon."

"Let's just be careful." Chung said.

Careful… Why did I feel that was impossible? The army of glitters was down, but I had a strange feeling that there were more to come.

I was right, there were more. After a few rooms of avoiding blood eaters, we met with another army, not as big as the other, but just as evenly matched. The glitters were a bit stronger than the previous ones. (Author: How is it that I can avoid using the same words over and over again when typing Eve's story. But no one else's?) But they were still no much for us.

But, I still did not understand why they attacked us so much. They aren't even getting anything accomplished. Unless… This is an ambush.

"Everyone! I think this is just a distraction so-!"

. . . . .

I gasped and coughed, sitting up, I looked around. Where was I?

"Okaasan! Okaasan! You're okay okaasan!" Two boys chorused.

"What?" I looked around. There were two teenage boys kneeling beside me. They seemed to be twin. One black and one white, one wore black armor with two swords at his sides, one wore a white armored suit with one sword and one shield. They both had the same yellow eyes.

"O-Okaasan?" I repeated.

"Okaasan! You're alright!" The black one said tackle hugging me.

"We were so worried!" The other one joined the hug.

"W-Who are you boys? W-Where are we?" I was so confused. Where were we anyway? The room was so dark. And what was I wearing? My usual clothes had now turned into a baby blue dress with a white apron and a blue ribbon tied at the waist, my hair was tied up in two pigtails. I was wearing blue and white stripped socks with blue heels.

"You're in our realm! We've been waiting for you okaasan!"

"Why must you keep calling me okaasan?"

"I'm Moby!" The white one stated.

"Reby." The other one said coolly. ( I think that's the right order. Or was it Reby is white and Moby black? O.o )

"M-Moby? Reby?" I stammered, but before they could reply there was bright white flash.

"Ahh we're free at last!" I heard one say, but when I opened my eyes, no one was to be seen.

I looked around, I was now in a forest. How odd. "Well, I suppose I have no choice but to look around."

I stood up and brushed the dirt off of my dress and began walking for hours. The scenery seemed that of a normal forest, but very much more enlarged. The trees were so tall, I could no longer see the sky. The flowers were big enough to lie on. It would be a peaceful place if I was not lost.

"Wahhh!" Someone fell out of a tree and landed directly in front of me. Raven? He was wearing a red knight uniform, "Ugh! I'll get you cat!" he yelled.

"You'll have to catch me first!" I looked behind me and up in a tree was Elsword! He wore a cat outfit, with a long red and purple stripped fuzzy scarf going around himself, and red and purple ears and tail. ( he wore something like rune slayer, but it was all black besides his scarf, ears and tail. ) He had two triangle like stripes under his eyes.

Raven jumped back into the trees and I saw them hope away. Chung came running tripping over vines, "Wait! Raven! Els!"

"Chung!" I stopped him.

"Oh hi Eve."

"What happened to Elsword and Raven?"

"Well they got in a fight."

"About?"

"I-I'm not really sure." He rubbed his head. "Something about impressing Rena?"

"Do you know how to get out of here?"

"No… The three of us found ourselves here after the glitter assassins ambushed us. "

"I see. Well it seems that Raven and Elsword are long gone by now."

There was no more noise, Chung and I were all alone in the giant forest.

"Well we should head…"

1. East ( see chapter 78 )

2. West ( see chapter 79 )


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"Perhaps Hope Bridge would be a good option."

Hope bridge wasn't the most difficult, however it was still a good idea create a plan. It wasn't that great of a plan at all, but it was better than nothing I suppose.

We entered through the portal to meet eyes to eye with several dark elves, but they were doing very strange and awkward movements… Aisha yelled at the boys for getting nosebleeds, but wasn't it normal for people to get a bloody nose in this dry weather?

Rena was looking away, no one attacked until Aisha yelled, "GO YOU IDIOT PROSTITUTES!" And shoved the frozen boys, they shook their head and snapped out of their trance. ( Lol I always wondered what it would sound like if Aisha said that XD Why did I wonder you might ask? I have no idea. )

Confused I attacked as well. Rena shot down three glitters at once, making four shots every thirty seconds, defeating 48 elves in only two minutes. An army? Where did they all come from? Strange…

This was too strange, they were all attacking even after we had defeated so many of their comrades. They must be planning something.

We rested a minute since there were no more in sight.

"Moby! Reby!" my two nasods fell to the ground and shut down. How is that possible? What is going on? They should not shut down over something like this.

I took one in each hand and examined them thoroughly, there was no reason at all for them to shut down by themselves.

A slight shiver went down my neck, then a slivering shock to my back and down to my legs. I was frozen. This can't be-

"EVE!"

. . . . .

"W-What?" I sat up and looked around. No one was in sight. Where was I? And who were these two boys I was huggi-

I let go and backed away from the two, "W-Who are you?"

"Okaasan… Are you alright?" The white twin asked. They both wore knight outfits, one black and one white, the white one had white hair, yellow eyes, and a sword and shield. The black one had black hair, yellow eyes, and two swords.

"You passed out with us." The black one said.

"W-Who are you?" I repeated.

"Okaasan doesn't recognize us?" The white one looked sad.

"Reby." The black one pointed a thumb to himself and said coolly.

"Moby." The white one gave a slight smile. ( I think that's the right order? Or was it the other way around? :D? )

"Moby? Reby? Why are you?"

"I'm not sure." Reby shook his head.

"But this is what we want to look like around you okaasan." Moby smiled. "Okaasan is our most favorite person in the world."

"Th-Thank you." I blushed, I remember the day I first created them. I was all alone. "Where are we right now?" I looked around, the room was black. There was nothing there but us.

"We're not sure okaasan." Moby put and hand under his chin.

"Nor do we know how to get out." Reby sat with his chin resting on one knee.

"But now we finally have the confidence to tell you, we love you okaasan."

There was a bright flash. And they disappeared. I was alone now, in this dark room alone. It reminded me of my past, I closed my eyes, the one to wake me was Elsword. I wonder what I should do to wake up from this dream. This is a dream?

"Eve!

"E-Elsword?"

"Follow my voice! I can't find you!"

"B-But! I do not know where I am going!"

"Just try!"

Should I try? Or wait for him?

1. Follow his voice ( see chapter 80 )

2. Wait for him ( see chapter 81 ) ( holy… that is A LOT of chapters…. *dies* )


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"Burning Hope Bridge."

Everyone shuddered, that was the hottest dungeon of them all. I honestly do not understand why I picked that one to be our first.

Everyone walked slowly until Aisha's impatience got the best of her and she pushed us all the way to the entrance.

Everyone entered and automatically felt the immense heat, but that wasn't all, our eyes met with several glitter eyes. I looked up only to see a rock falling to my head.

"Eve!" Raven punched the rock in just barely the right time. I got hit by several of the flying chunks. That was the last thing I remembered.

. . . . .

I rubbed my head and sat up, "A very powerful impact of a hard object never does make me feel too well." I sighed and got up.

I looked around, what was this place? It was a big room, with books spiraling up like a staircase. Something jumped on my head, "I'm late! I'm late! Not my head! Not my head!"

The culprit to the painful impact was none other than Chung! Chung? What is he doing here? And why is he wearing such strange clothing? And are those bunny ears as well?

I took a step forward, only to start falling down. What was this! I landed on a… Book. Taking a closer look, I realized that I not only SAW the staircase of books, but I was ON it as well. Hmmmm… I suppose this must be a dream. Which way should I go?

1. Follow Chung ( see chapter 82 )

2. Up the staircase ( see chapter 83 )


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"Residential Area three."

The easiest dungeon of them all. We headed towards the entrance not bothering to make a plan. ( Author: lol the plan is just get your butt in gear and attack )

But once we got in, our eyes met with several hundred glitters, an entire army. Well, these aren't the most difficult of opponents. Everyone attacked with almost no injuries.

But no matter how many time we attacked, more came. They can't be giving themselves up so easily? They must be planning something. Maybe, an AMBUSH?

"Wait! I think this is-!"

Before I could say anything, I saw a huge shadow right above me, I raised my head to see Oni Hound dropping down at about 150miles per hour, but I couldn't do anything about it.

"EVE!" Raven shadow stepped to me and shielded me with his body.

. . . . .

I woke up to the sounds of an ocean. I blushed when I saw Raven on top of me, apparently when he pinned me down to the ground to protect me, his lips went up against mine.

He blinked, "E-eve?"

He sat up and I did as well. We were at a very large beach, there was nothing in sight. We both blushed and looked away from each other. "Sorry." He sighed.

"There would be no need for apologies Raven." I simply stated.

Before he could say anything else, Giant tentacles came from the water and snatched you and pulled you very far from shore. You began to drown in the water. It was hopeless even if Raven did try to save you, you were too far away. ( GAME OVER : I told you there was a game over. Looks like your kiss came too soon and that was a problem for the universe. :D PLAY AGAIN? See chapter 1. Or if you want to cheat and go back go ahead xD )


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"Hope Bridge."

Well… That wasn't the most challenging of them all, but it would still be a challenge in some areas of battle. We walked to the entrance and walked into the portal. It was empty, too empty.

"There may be an ambush involved." I stated.

Everyone nodded and took out their weapon cautiously.

All of a sudden, Raven began to attack Aisha.

"R-Raven!" Aisha blocked confused. Chung shot at him with his cannon.

"What's gotten into you!" Elsword attacked him, but was quickly injured.

"RAVEN?" Rena tried to pin him down, but found herself pinned down by several javelins.

"Raven! Enough!" I attacked, but to no avail. I was knocked out…

. . . . .

I gasped, "Raven!" I sat up and looked around, there was nothing. It was a black room, nothing there. What should I do? I stood up and walked around. I now wore a blue dress with a white apron and a blue ribbon at the waist, my hair was up in two pigtails, and I wore high knee socks that were striped blue and white.

"Hello?"

I saw a figure through the darkness. "Hello?"

It was a man. He looked my way. "Visitor?" He walked up to me. I was cautious, where were Moby and Reby?

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"My name is Eve." Is this a dream? "Where are we?"

"You're in my lost lonely world, apparently, but it's strange. How did YOU get in? This place is meant to isolate me."

I rubbed my head, "The last thing I remember was that I called out a name."

"Hmmm?" he looked intrigued now. "Is that so?"

Maybe I shouldn't be giving this stranger too much information.

"Y-Yes well… Who are you?"

"First… Tell me the name."

"What?"

"The name you said before you came here."

" I don't think I should be telling you that…"

"Just tell me, you can trust me."

I don't trust this guy at all.

"If you tell me, I can also get us out of here."

No, he must be lying.

"I'm not lying if that's what you think."

Can he read my mind?

"No I cannot read minds if that's what you think."

Okay?

"JUST TELL ME THE NAME!" He demanded.

His rage startled me, "Why do you want to know so badly?"

He walked up to me and looked at me with a cold stare, then grabbed me by the collar of my dress and held me up in the air.

"I'VE BEEN WAITING 18 YEARS ALL ALONE IN HERE! ALL JUST FOR ONE STUPID NAME! YOU CAME HERE FOR A REASON!"

I coughed, "Then there must be a reason why you're in here!"

1. "I WON'T Tell you!" ( see chapter 82 )

2. "Very well, but please explain why you are in such need of one name." ( see chapter 83 )


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"B-Burning Hope Bridge." Everyone flinched, the hottest dungeon of them all. Why was that my first choice?

We slowly walked towards the entrance until Aisha pushed everyone all the way there. We hesitantly entered the portal. It was hot the moment we got in. I coughed and so did Raven. Poison gas was surrounding us.

. . . . .

I gasped and sat up looking around. I was in a small room. I looked down to my lap to see… Raven's head. His eyes were closed, they looked very sweet.

"Raven. Please get up." I gently shook him until his eyelids slowly came up.

"Eve?"

I nodded.

"Where are we?"

"I am just as confused as you."

He sat up and looked around. "Well, I guess we should explore."

He got on his hands and knees and began to crawl, I followed. There was a small golden door. A tiny rabbit opened it and slammed it shut.

I Examined the strange little door and poked at the knob. It sneezed and I quickly moved my hand away.

"GEEZ, can't a door get any sleep here anymore?" It shouted.

"I am very sorry for interrupting, but we are lost. "

"Just drink that potion on the table over there and get on with it!"

I turned my head to see a small table. "Raven come."

He came over to the table and picked up the bottle containing a golden yellow liquid.

"The door instructed us to drink it."

"Then I'll go first." He said. "I want to make sure you are safe."

A blush crawled up to my face.

He gulped half of it and began to shrink down. I drank the last of it and also began to shrank down.

I ran to the door and Raven followed. Apparently the door had fallen asleep again. I twisted the knob and we went through. We were now at a beautiful forest. Everything was big! The trees were skyscrapers that made it impossible to see the sky. The flowers were big enough to lie down upon.

Raven grabbed my hand and began to guide me through the forest since there were no other paths nearby.

We walked in silence, until several chains came down and wrapped around my waist, arms and legs. They pulled me up!

"EVE?" Raven called out.

"Shhhh…" A stranger said covering my mouth with his hand.

I recognized the voice; it was none other than Elsword.

"Elsword?"

"You know my name?" he whispered back.

As soon as there was no sight of Raven he let go.

"Hmm~ So you already know my name?"

Elsword was wearing a cat like outfit, with a red and purple striped scarf, two black triangles under his eyes to look like stripes, he had red and purple cat ears and tail. ( His outfit was like RS's but all black instead. )

"Of course I know you."

"Really? I do not know you."

"What?" I was confused.

"What's your name?" He grinned.

"E-Eve."

"Hmm~ Still not ringing any bells."

I stared at him, was this really Elsword?

"Well then, come with me." He waved a hand for me to follow. I hesitated. What about Raven?

1. Ditch Raven ( YOU MEANIE! D: ) ( see chapter 84 )

2. Run away and find Raven ( see chapter 85 )


End file.
